


Indulgence

by Suphomie



Series: Restraint [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Stiles wants this. He does. He wants a lifelong partner, true love, all that crap.But withTheo? He's not so sure about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually rewrote it! And I decided to keep the other one up, just not in this series. It's in Stiles' pov this time, hope you enjoy it. Please leave requests and thoughts in the comments!!

Stiles wakes up to something wet and warm against his shoulder. His eyes flutter open. The morning sunlight is creeping into the windows of Theo's bedroom, casting shadows along the white sheets. He makes a small noise of discomfort, putting his hand up to shield his eyes.

Something hums against his shoulder. "Morning," Theo's sleepy voice whispers into his ear. Stiles shivers. Oh god. Holy fucking god. He slept with Theo last night. _Theo_.

"Oh my god." Stiles says under his breath, staring at the white wall next to him. Theo continues kissing his shoulder, lips trailing up to his neck and below his ear. Stiles its up abruptly. "What time is it?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost eight." Theo responds, still lying in bed, shirtless. Probably completely naked, waist hidden under the blankets. Stiles glances down at himself, noticing he's still shirtless as well. 

"Jesus." Stiles mutters, climbing from the bed and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor. "I have to go home. Like, right now."

"You don't have to," Theo says with a smirk, blankets falling just a bit to reveal his bare hips. "You could stay a little bit longer. We can have some more _fun_."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Why did he sleep with him? With Theo? He's such a smug bastard. Stiles doesn't even like the guy. Sure, in the past month or so they've spent time together. A lot of time. But he's still _Theo_.

"This was a one time deal," Stiles says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and grabbing his plaid shirt from off the floor. "We're not dating, and we're never going to do _that_ again. It was a mistake."

Theo chuckles, shaking his head. "Okay." He says. Stiles narrows his eyes.

"What?" He asks suspiciously, "What does that look mean?"

Theo chuckles again. He still has that stupid cocky look he always has. "Nothing," he says, "But we've been down this road before. You say it was nothing now, but you'll come back for more. So I can wait."

Stiles shoots him a glare. Such a dick. "You're pretty confident being that I just had to drag your dying ass back here."

Theo shrugs casually. "Exactly my point. You dragged me here, when you could've left me for dead." Stiles rolls his eyes again. Then Theo adds, "And you should probably shower before you leave. You _reek_ of me."

"Such an ass." Stiles mutters, walking from the room into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and rests his head against the door, letting out a sigh. _Jesus, he slept with Theo._

Stiles knew this would happen. Even though Theo's a major douche who tried to kill all his friends, Stiles knew that they were headed this way. Ever since Theo started flirting with him in the beginning of the summer, they were always gonna end up here, sleeping together.

It's not like Stiles didn't try to stop this. Oh no, this is 100% completely Theo's fault. He kept flirting, then kissed him, and then told him he _loved_ him. Yeah. Love. Like, fully obsessed, not backing down kind of love. What the hell was Stiles supposed to do? He tried his best to ignore it, but Theo got to him.

Not that Stiles wasn't looking for a relationship. Ever since he and Malia broke up, he's missed being part of a couple. He even went on a few tindr dates, that's how desperate he was. So, in theory, in this moment Stiles should be thrilled. It's obvious that Theo wants some kind of relationship. But it's _Theo_. Stiles isn't crazy for being hesitant about not being with Theo.

Right?

Stiles strips of his pants and shirt, jumping into the shower. The water is warm against his skin, soothing his aching bones. Stiles wasn't kidding about Theo being heavy. But Stiles still dragged him back here. He has no idea why. Theo killed someone, he deserved to be left for dead. 

The feeling of cum dripping from his ass down his legs is unfamiliar and weird. Stiles hasn't really experimented in that department before. He's always been into girls. And even though the thought of being with a guy has always been probable in his brain, the most he's done is try to finger himself once in freshman year. It was weird. But Theo... Theo must be very experience with this, because Stiles has never came so hard in his life.

Stiles sighs again, closing his eyes. He's not saying he's not at least a little attracted to Theo. The guy is hot, and has perfect- well, _everything_. And he's been pretty nice lately. Has always been nice to him, even when he was trying to kill his friends. 

But Stiles knows he can't. It's one thing accepting Theo as an ally, but as a boyfriend? 

... Well, he would be a pretty good boyfriend. And he did say he regretted killing that guy and that he'd be a better person. So what's so bad about him that Stiles won't give him a chance.

Stiles shuts off the shower, stepping out and rubbing a towel over himself. When he gets dressed and leaves the bathroom, he jumps when he sees Theo leaning against the hallway wall. He has on sweatpants now, the waist band loose around his hips. He's smirking, smug and cocky. 

Oh, yeah. That's what's so bad. He's a little shit that frustrates Stiles to no end.

"I'm going home." Stiles says, looking the chimera up and down. He never has any idea what goes on inside that guy's head.

Theo leans foward a moment later, pulling Stiles close to him by the front of the shirt. He kisses Stiles intensely, lips warm against his. Stiles hesitantly leans in, closing his eyes. Hey, just because he doesn't want to date the guy doesn't mean he can't enjoy this.

But at the same time, Stiles still isn't completely sure that Theo isn't just using him. He's terrified that one day Theo is going to try to kill Scott again, and is onlu using Stiles to gain his trust. Theo says he loves him, but he's a great liar. Stiles doesn't want to fall for his act again. He can't fall for his act again.

Stiles pulls away. Theo tilts his head, a bit confused. "I'm serious, Theo. We're not dating. This was a one time thing."

Theo smirks again. "Sure."

"I am!" Stiles says indignantly, wiping his mouth, "We're not doing this ever again!"

Theo chuckles, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I know you'll be back, Stiles. How many times do we have to go through the same thing before you realize we're meant to be together?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I don't believe in fate."

"Me neither. But we're good together." He reaches up and strokes Stiles' cheek. Stiles shivers at the touch, but does not pull away. "We're meant for eachother. So if you want to keep playing this game, that's fine, cause we both know how it ends."

Stiles pulls away suddenly. He steps away, saying, "Don't tell anyone about this." He says, swallowing and walking away. Scott can never know, he'd hate Stiles for sleeping with a guy who tried to kill him. Technically did kill him. "Promise you won't."

"I promise." Theo says, watching him leave with the same grin on his face. Stiles practically runs from the apartment. 

-

When Stiles enters he and Scott's apartment, it's dark. He opens the blinds and watches dust dance in the sun beams. "Scott!" He calls, dropping his keys and wallet onto the end tables of the livingroom. "I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was just.. making sure Theo healed." He cringes at the terrible lie.

Scott emerges from his room a moment later, wearing his robe and hair a mess. A girl with dark brown hair comes out the moment after, hair also messy, but wearing a white sundress. "Oh." Stiles says, looking away awkwardly. 

The girl kisses Scott goodbye before she leaves. Scott watches her go with a goody smile, the same one he dawns whenever he falls for a girl. Which, admittedly, is often. He turns to Stiles as the door closes, still smiling. 

"I just had the most amazing night." Scott says happily, walking over to the coffee maker. "Her names Jessica. I met her at the starbucks, she gave me a discount on a coffee. I think I'm in love."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "That's great buddy. Anyways, sorry I came home so late, I was-"

"She likes to take pictures," Scott interupts, not listening, "She showed me some. They're really, really good. She's showing some in an art show tonight, I'm gonna go."

"Tonight?" Stiles asks, "But we were supposed to hang out tonight. Video games and pizza, just like old times, remember?"

"Oh, right," Scott says, "raincheck?"

A ping of hurt hits Stiles' chest. But he nods anyways, saying, "Um, yeah. Raincheck."

Scott pours his coffee into a mug, as Stiles asks, "So do you wanna know about last night, or-"

"Honestly?" Scott says with a sigh, "I really need a break from all this omega stuff. Can this wait until tomorrow? No one died, right?"

Stiles nods again, sighing. "Yeah, it can wait until then. It was just Theo, but he's fine now, so-"

"Thanks." Scott says with a smile, leaving the kitchen and entering the livingroom. Stiles sighs, leaning against the counter. Yeah, maybe there is a reason he likes hanging around Theo. The guy is frustrating, but at least he's a good listener.

Just then Stiles phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Theo. It says, _Had fun last night, want to come over again tonight?_

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. He glances into the livingroom. What Scott doesn't know won't hurt him, right? _see u tonight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles huffs out a ragged breath, dropping his head down on a soft pillow. He's still basking in that post-orgasm feeling, except this time he's not alone in his bed after watching cheesy porn he found for free on a sketchy website.

"So much for a one time thing." Theo says next to him, resting his head on his arm, sweaty chest heaving as well, but somehow the post-sex sweat on him looks like more of a gorgeous glow. Stiles huffs out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. In the last 24 hours he's slept with Theo twice. Fucking Theo. Stiles would be ashamed of himself if he didn't feel so damn good.

"This isn't a _thing_." Stiles says with a huff, glancing at the chimera next to him. Theo raises an eyebrow.

"A _thing_?" He asks, voice raspy but still so smug. His light brown hair is curled a little at his forehead, which somehow adds to his attractiveness.

"You know, a _thing_ ," Stiles says, sitting up, blanket falling from his naked chest, "You're not just gonna start texting me in the middle of the night to hook up. This was a- a- _2_ time thing."

"Stiles, come on," Theo says, propping himself up on his elbows, "Are you telling me you don't enjoy this?"

Stiles sighs. It'd be a lie to say he didn't. It's not fair. Theo's experienced at this, of course he knows how to make it feel good. Really freaking good. Stiles huffs, admitting in exasperation, "Okay, okay, fine, I enjoy it, but-"

Theo cuts him off by sitting up and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying, "Why should we stop ourselves from enjoying this? I like you a lot, and you like me, you know you do," Theo squeezes his shoulder, "So what's _really_ stopping you?"

Stiles narrows his eyes. "You're so full of shit," he mutters, looking away. Sometimes he forgets how manipulative Theo is. 

Theo rolls his eyes. "And you're so fucking stubborn," Theo says, looking at him with this hungry look in his eyes. Stiles takes a deep breath. Oh, _that look_. Stiles leans in and kisses Theo, to which Theo happily complies.

Stiles must be a masochist or something because he knows this can't end anyway but pain. It's not like he's ever going to end up marrying Theo some day. Hell, he can't even date him without the pack turning on him. Jesus fucking Christ, Theo's tried to kill all of them, he put Lydia in eichen house, then killed his pack of undead chimeras. Stiles is disgusted with himself at the fact he's not disgusted.

Stiles pulls away, because that's what he always does when he kisses Theo, because that's what he knows is the right thing to do. Theo sighs, but keeps one hand on Stiles' waist.

"Okay." Stiles says, because clearly quitting cold turkey is something he's just not capable of, "If we do- well, _this_ ," he getures around them at the messy bed that reeks of sex, "Then we need to set some ground rules."

"Yeah, nothing's hotter then _rules_ ," Theo says, plopping back down on the bed.

Stiles shoots him a dirty look. "I'm serious," he says, rising to his knees but skillfully keeping the sheets on his naked waist, "If we're gonna have sex," Theo looks back up at that, "then we need boundaries."

"Okay," Theo says, "What are they?"

"First, we're not dating," Stiles says very clearly, because Theo seems way too eager to be in a relationship, "We're just.. fooling around," he says, not knowing a better word.

Theo seems to think about this for a moment. Then he says, "Fine. Just sex."

"Okay. And second, we can't tell anybody." Stiles says.

Theo tilts his head to the side. "No one?" 

" _No one_." Stiles says with wide eyes, "Not a single person, okay? You have to promise, no one can know."

"Okay, okay," Theo says, sitting up again. "I promise," he leans in then and kisses Stiles' neck. Stiles lets out a small groan. Oh god, he'll never get used to that feeling. 

"You know, this is kind of a dating thing," Stiles says.

"You want me to stop?" Theo asks against his neck. Stiles shivers at the hot breath on his throat.

"... no." Stiles mutters. Theo laughs against his neck then continues kissing him. Stiles still doesn't understand what Theo is getting out this. Stiles isn't really that good looking, or interesting. But he kisses him adoringly, and Stiles can't say he doesn't like it. 

He actually.. kind of loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to upate, I've been feeling a little bit of a writers block lately. I'm sure once the teen wolf trailer is released I'll start feeling a more inspired (if they ever fucking release it lol)
> 
> Please leave me comments and requests, I could really use them


End file.
